cawfandomcom-20200216-history
EPW CAW
EPW CAW WRESTLING * ORIGINAL CONCEPT The orginal concept of EPW CAW started back in 2010 when founder Josh L.(LABBE316) on the SVR 2010 series successfully texture modded arenas that was previously done on older game emulators like WWF No mercy etc. Josh found out how to texture modd arenas from the ever growing popular Xbox Hacking Portal Creations formally known as Breinj's Hacking Portal. Josh L. was also the first to publicly texture modd SVR 2011 and WWE 12 in back to back years ''on youtube a week before their actual release dates. '''EPW was set to debut back on September 20,2010 but was put on hold to rebuild on the newer SVR 2011 game. * 'Josh's past league experience Josh's experiance with fantasy wrestling leagues are no begginer. Since '94 him and many friends made leagues as young kids, and his league the IWF mainly current WWF and WCW superstars at the time like Bret hart, Shawn Michaels, Steve Austin etc. And original characters like Josh Hymel, Too Much, The Reaper, Chaz etc. His interest in the league lasted for nearly ten years from 94-04 but the dream of not having his league featured to the public and pretty much him growing up made him lose all interest in it all together. * 'THE BEGINNING' In December 2010 Josh got the idea to take his past memories and bring them together on the SVR 2011 game. Instead of making the game all original caws like intended to the summer before josh decided to bring characters from his past league and current WWE,ROH,TNA, and past ECW wrestlers to the new EPW CAW League. Josh's idea of using real stars is just to establish the league itself and over time faze them out for what will be a new revolution of CAW wrestlers to come in over time. With modded textured arenas the first to do so with any current generation CAW league Josh looks to revolutionize the EPW brand to be like something u see on real tv with great storylines and top notch booking. * 'THE START OF EPW' On February 12,2011 EPW debuted on youtube, with the hiring of Paul Heyman as booker of EPW the first episode was a excellent show. It featured no commentary ''but without it carried its own with great booking and interesting characters and a invasion from WWE's Vince Mcmahon and WWE Superstars like John Cena, Triple H, and Sheamus who on that show defected to EPW. And a ending that no one will forget in caw history. ' * NEAR EARLY END ''After the epic first episode EPW was slow to continue due to real life events to josh from his girlfriends pregnancy and birth of his daughter it was almost over before it actually started. But after so many fans wanting the ECW style show to return in October of 2011 Josh pledged to bring back EPW and promised to bring it back full time pedal to the metal in 2012.' * 'THE FIRST CPV WINTERSLAM' EPW's first ever cpv Winterslam has the opportunity to become CAW Show of the year. Its EPW's time to shine and Josh has mentioned that Winterslam is the chance for EPW prove to the world of CAW its a major player. It doesnt have the rich long history of other great CAW shows like WEDF,CCL and many others but EPW looks to be on the right track for something huge! * 'ROSTER' *Batista *'Chris Monkey' *Josh Hymel *John Labbe *Chaz *Rick Fogley *Casey Fogley *The Reaper *Ian Youngblood *Too Much Chris Adams *Bull Basano *'Steve Borum' *'Robby Z' *'New Jack' *'AJ Styles' *'Tony Devito' *'Angel' *'Sabu' *'Rob Van Dam' *'Jay Briscoe' *'Mark Briscoe' *"The Kid" Erich Collins *Chris Hero *Tajiri *'Samoa Joe' *"The Voice of EPW" Josh Labbe *'Jack Evanss' *'Jeff Hardy' *'CM Punk' *'Sheamus' 'New news i Lewis James Bishop Have a challenge for EPW i will be starting a new brand called IPW and i would like to have a brand war with EPW the show will start some where near 2013 i will challenge you EPW ' Category:CAW Leagues